


Have Some Festive Drarry

by artistic_haven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, festive fluff, its cute and festive, just like me, pls dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_haven/pseuds/artistic_haven
Summary: Basically Draco is at Harry's flat for some unknown reason and festive shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a Drarry Secret Santa on Tumblr. It's for Manaal, their tumblr URL is @parvaatipatil.

The snow falling lazily in front of the living room windows clung to the sills, making snowflake-shaped patterns across the panes. Inside, next to a tree decorated with red, green and gold ornaments was a blazing fire, the wood crackling merrily. It was a cozy sight, the sofa facing a TV decked out in festive blankets, pictures of snowflakes and candy canes dotted across it.  
It was a peculiar mix of simple Muggle comforts and wizard luxuries, with a Santa in a sleigh flying, while pulled by nine reindeer. Lying haphazardly across the sofa was a man with tanned skin, glasses and a lightning scar across his forehead. He was dressed in a scarlet sweater with a large gold H on the front. His feet were clad in what he called “Christmas slippers” and he was flicking through TV channels with his wand. This man was none other than the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter.  
“I honestly don’t understand why you find this so entertaining. What’s so great about pictures that move?” Draco Malfoy asked. Harry grinned, moving his legs so Draco could sit.  
“This, Draco, is a demonstration of the Muggles’ ability to manipulate your feelings and provide great entertainment. It’s called a film, and you will watch it.”  
“I don’t want to,” the blonde said, flicking his hair out of his eyes.  
“Well too bad, seeing as this is my flat.” Draco couldn’t argue with that. The surprisingly stylish London flat was something he hadn’t been expecting after asking the Gryffindor if he could stay over, and the pleasant surprise that greeted him instantly made him feel welcome.  
He sighed. “Fine.”  
“Brilliant. You’re gonna love this! It’s called Arthur Christmas.”  
It sounded to Draco like a movie he would hate, and the brief synopsis offered in the TV guide made it sound like something that would make the Slytherin want to run away from. In truth, he was afraid that the themes of father issues and not fitting in would remind him too much of himself; however, he didn’t want to disappoint Harry by not agreeing to watch a movie.  
Several hours later, he was curled up in a ball against Harry, stuffing popcorn in his mouth and watching the fifth Christmas movie in a row. Harry was asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, and Draco couldn’t help but feel a new sense of wonder at this particular piece of Muggle technology.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully it wasn't shit. Happy Holidays!


End file.
